


The Funny One

by MrSpockify



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And he needs love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko gives him one, my boy is insecure, this was just supposed to be funny but I can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpockify/pseuds/MrSpockify
Summary: "This laughter from Zuko, this boisterous and uncontrolled laughter, wasSokka’s. This was the special type of laugh that was saved for behind closed doors when it was just the two of them. It was the laugh Sokka had spent years trying to coax from the moody and quiet firebender, until finally he made some stupid pun that sent Zuko into hysterics, eyes watering and voice hoarse after laughing for a solid ten minutes.And now here it was, out in front of everyone, because of one joke from a stranger."ORSokka mistakes a court jester for a romantic rival.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 280





	The Funny One

**Author's Note:**

> Pay no attention to the historical inaccuracy of court jesters existing within the A:TLA timeline. They use magic to move stuff with their minds--nothing matters.

Sokka met his mortal enemy at a party.

The party itself was fairly innocuous; a decently sized gathering of nobles and diplomats from the different nations celebrating some new peace treaty. Sokka had grown accustomed to these sorts of parties ever since the end of the war years ago, and had accepted the fact that he was required to attend all of them—yes, _all_ of them—as the Fire Lord’s boyfriend.

It was a heavy burden, he thought, eyeing the table of delectable and entirely free foods. A burden he was willing to bear.

Sokka had just reached for a particularly delicious-looking treat when a hand on his shoulder pulled his attention away. Zuko was grinning behind him, face flushed from what had probably only been a single glass of wine.

“Sokka, you have to come meet Bao,” Zuko said excitedly, tugging on Sokka’s hand and dragging him through the crowd. Zuko’s smile lit up his whole face, and Sokka found that staring at it filled him with the same warmth he got from basking in the sun. “He’s the funniest person I’ve ever met.”

Wait.

What?

While his heart dropped to his stomach, Sokka allowed his boyfriend to pull him along through the throngs of partygoers, until finally they found a place in a small circle of mingling people. At the center of the circle stood a young man, stockier than the rest, with a confident smile on his face and brightly colored robes.

“I dated someone from the Earth Kingdom a while back. We had a rocky start, and in the end, we just had to break up. Too many faults in the relationship. Never take love for granite, folks.”

_This_ was his competition? It was obvious he was hired entertainment, a comedian brought in by the court to perform for the party. Sokka grimaced. He was losing his beloved to a _fool_.

The crowd chuckled politely at another joke, and the man—Bao, Sokka presumed— turned his gaze to the two newcomers, eyes landing on Zuko.

“Ah, Fire Lord Zuko,” he greeted. “It’s good to see you again. You know, I’ve been thinking,” he mused, crossing his arms.

“What have you been thinking?” Zuko asked, his face barely concealing his immense enthusiasm.

“My jokes rely a lot on deprecating humor,” Bao explained. “I was quite offensive to your predecessor, and he didn’t appreciate it very much. I prefer your reign more.” He smiled innocently. “Do you know why?”

“Why?” Zuko replied, tilting his head a bit.

“You can take a burn much better than Ozai.”

The crowd froze, the joke settling in like a cold shower. Sokka was about to jump to his boyfriend’s defense, but a loud noise cut him off. Zuko, nearly doubled over, was laughing hysterically. His smile was so beautiful, dazzlingly bright and happy and adorable. The sound of his laughter was loud and mildly obnoxious, but it was a sound that Sokka wanted to spend the rest of his life hearing. It filled him with pure, unadulterated joy, his chest growing light and his cheeks stinging from how hard it made Sokka smile.

But suddenly, the lightness left his chest and the smile dropped from his face. This laughter from Zuko, this boisterous and uncontrolled laughter, was _Sokka’s_. This was the special type of laugh that was saved for behind closed doors when it was just the two of them. It was the laugh Sokka had spent years trying to coax from the moody and quiet firebender, until finally he made some stupid pun that sent Zuko into hysterics, eyes watering and voice hoarse after laughing for a solid ten minutes.

And now here it was, out in front of everyone, because of one joke from a stranger.

Feeling abruptly ill, Sokka tugged on Zuko’s sleeve and whispered into his ear, asking if they could retire for the night. Zuko looked at him worriedly, which sent a jolt of guilt through Sokka, but nodded. They bid everyone a good night and left.

Sokka was quiet the whole way back to their room, Zuko’s hand resting gently on his lower back. He tried to school his expression into something not quite as sour as he was feeling, but he must’ve been doing a terrible job, because the second the door closed Zuko was in front of him, doting and concerned.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked, a palm resting on his cheek then moving to his forehead to feel for a temperature. “You didn’t eat fire flakes again, did you? You know they make you queasy.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Sokka assured, but leaned into his boyfriend’s touch nonetheless.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he said, mustering up his best reassuring smile. “I just got tired is all.”

“Okay,” Zuko said. He didn’t seem convinced, but Sokka knew he wouldn’t press the issue. “Did you have a good time at the party at least?”

“It was alright,” Sokka mumbled. If he was being honest, he couldn’t remember a damn thing from the entire night, his mind caught up on the last few minutes.

“But wasn’t Bao great? I wish you had heard more of his act. I’m so glad I hired him.” Zuko grinned, looking wistful. “I wonder if he does more private events.”

Sokka couldn’t help the eyeroll—it was instinctual. Unfortunately, Zuko saw.

“You didn’t think he was funny?” Zuko asked. He smiled. “I’m sure if you’d heard more jokes you’d understand. Seriously, he’s the—”

“The funniest person you’ve ever met, yeah, you said that already,” Sokka spat, no longer able to keep the bitterness from his tone. Zuko looked surprised.

“Sokka? What…” A look of understanding fell over his face, and Sokka had to look away. A warm palm on his cheek turned his face back anyway, and he was met with compassionate golden eyes. “Are you jealous?”

He didn’t say it in a mean way. There was no teasing in his voice, and no hint of humor in his eyes. Still, Sokka felt his face blush, and he tried looking away again, eyes glancing anywhere but at his incredibly understanding boyfriend.

“I make people laugh,” he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. “I make _you_ laugh. It’s my thing, you know? I’m the funny one.” He sighed, annoyed at his own reaction. Why did he have to be so sensitive? Zuko laughing at another guy’s jokes didn’t mean anything, no matter how it felt.

“Sokka, my love,” Zuko said, and Sokka immediately felt a knot form in his throat. Zuko didn’t use a lot of pet names, so whenever one slipped out it felt special. It made his heart squeeze, almost painfully. “You’re not the funny one.”

Sokka coughed and recoiled. “Okay, no need to rub it in!”

“No!” Zuko barked, huffing slightly. “No, that’s not what I mean. What I _mean_ ,” he reached over and took Sokka’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the knuckles, “is that being funny isn’t your only _thing_. That’s not how people see you. That’s not how _I_ see you. You’re so much more than that.” Zuko lifted Sokka’s hands up and placed a small kiss on each palm.

For once, Sokka felt speechless. His eyes burned, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to speak even if he wanted to. Fortunately, Zuko wasn’t finished.

“You’re the brave one. You’re the smart one. You’re the guy who has a plan for everything. You’re the one who’s so stupidly devoted you would jump in front of a knife to save the people you love. You’re creative and passionate and empathetic.” Zuko smiled. “And yes, you’re also funny.”

Sokka laughed wetly and pulled one hand away to wipe his eyes.

“Bao is funny,” Zuko continued, shrugging. “It’s his job to be funny. He makes me laugh.” The hands holding Sokka’s squeezed. “But _you_ ,” Zuko whispered. “You make me happy.”

At that, the last inkling of control Sokka had over himself broke, and he found himself hiccupping through sobs as tears fell uncontrollably down his cheeks. The moment Zuko opened his arms, Sokka collapsed into his chest, grabbing at his robes and shutting his eyes tightly. Warm hands rubbed over his back, and he was vaguely aware they were both rocking back and forth. He felt like he could spend eternity right there, in the embrace of someone who saw him for who he really was.

Eventually, the tears subsided and the two simply stayed where they were, hugged together tightly with no intention of letting go. Sokka sighed contently.

“So,” Zuko muttered after a while, “I guess I shouldn’t hire Bao for your birthday next month then?”

“Oh, now _you’re_ the funny one.” Sokka groaned and tried to pull away, but Zuko’s grip on him tightened and he refused to budge. Not that Sokka really minded. There was nowhere he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I absolutely believe Bao is a terrible court jester and is just not at all funny, but Zuko has an awful sense of humor so he is the only one having fun. Sokka, sweetie, you have no competition here.


End file.
